Rain in the Jungle
Rain in the Jungle is a fanfiction by Summerleaf. Rain in the Jungle Cover.jpg|Rain in the Jungle cover by Summerleaf Rain in the Jungle.jpg|Another cover by Summerleaf Summary Passion Fruit is a not-so normal RainWing. She has a mother a father, a sister and a brother. But doesn't have most of the standard RainWing abilities. Passion always knew she was different. But not this kind of different. When a mysterious dragon shows up while she's "rain"bathing, her life is turned upside down. Suddenly she has no family. No friends, no comfort of any kind. Her life is being threatened, and she will have to fight to keep it. Part One Chapter One Passion Fruit spread her wings, enjoying the pleasant drip of cold water running down her scales. She let her tongue flick in and out, catching the sweet raindrops pouring down. "Passion!" Dragonfruit exclaimed, sticking his head out of their hut. "Get back in here! You're gonna catch a cold!" "Nonsense," Passion insisted. "I've never caught a cold in my life! And this feels so good! How could any dragon not like getting wet?" Dragonfruit shivered. "It's unnatural. I have no clue how slimy SeaWings actually enjoy being in the water. It's so wet and cold..." he shuddered again, his scales shifting to white. "Whatever," Passion muttered, lifting her head once again to the sky. "Your such a featherbrain," she added with a flick of her tail. "Am not!" Dragonfruit pouted. "Big brother," came a voice from inside the hut, "why can't I play outside in the rain like Passion?" "She's not even supposed to be out there," Dragonfruit growled. "See? Now Sparkle want to go out there. It's not good for a one year old dragonet," he said, turning back to Passion. "How do you know? We are called RainWings after all. Maybe we're supposed to get wet," she snapped back. "We're called RainWings because we live in the rainforest," Dragonfruit said patiently. "Now get back in here!" The wind suddenly shifted it's force, and air and rain constantly buffeted Passion as she fought to stay on the branch. "Dragonfruit!" she yelped as her talons slipped and she fell down to the jungle floor. Dragonfruit yelled something back, but Passion couldn't hear him through the harsh whistling of wind in her ears. She flicked her tail and twisted her body, trying to get a hold of the trunk of any nearby tree. Passion's wings pumped forcefully, but the wind kept smacking them down. She closed her eyes. This is the end, then, she thought. An embarrassing way to die, if you ask me. Suddenly she fell into a dragon's talons, and she opened her eyes curiously. It was a SeaWing! "What the in three moons," she muttered. "You're a SeaWing! What are you doing in RainWing territory?!" "We're leaving" he growled. "Now." "Excuse me," Passion grunted, "but who are you to take me from my rightful home?" Passion was not the least bit scared. She was more angry than fearful at the moment, especially since she just had an argument with Dragonfruit. "I am Flashflood," he replied. Passion gasped, eyes wide. "The Flashflood? Royal guard for Queen Coral herself?!" "Yes. And I've come to take you home." "What do you mean, 'take me home'? I already am home! I belong in the jungle, and nothing can change that." "Hmph. Thought you would be more excited about going to the SeaWing palace. Guess I was wrong." "I would be more excited if you hadn't just swooped by and claimed you're going to take me 'home'," Passion retorted. In the back of her mind knew she should treat this dragon with respect, but at the moment she didn't care. "Why did you come anyway?" "I told you, to take you home," Flashflood said. "Man, you are annoying," Passion said in frustration. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to be polite?" Flashflood stiffened, and he didn't respond. Instead, he stared ahead with rock hard eyes. His face was emotionless. "Oooh, I just hit a sensitive spot there, didn't I?" Passion trilled. "Shut up or I'll shred you to pieces," he growled. "Well that's not very nice," Passion replied. She was just trying to buy time. Dragonfruit would be coming after her any minute now... Suddenly Flashflood jerked to the side, and Passion used the distraction to wriggle out of his grasp. She knew it was Dragonfruit, and he was here to rescue her. Passion slashed her claw and felt it scratch Flashflood's shoulder. Flashflood roared in much more anger than pain. He lunged for Passion, and they both plummeted down to the forest floor. Rain pelted into her eyes, and she blinked them away. Passion thrashed furiously, but Flashflood's sheer weight was too much for her to handle. She could just flail in his talons helplessly . An indigo, blackish dragon was right on their tails, her wings pulled tightly against her body, and Passion recognized her right away. "Asp!" Passion gasped. Asp winked and spiraled down ahead of them. Suddenly she flared open her wings, creating a counter wind that slowed her down dramatically, almost stopping her. Flashflood growled in surprise and flared his wings as well at the last moment. His talons raked lightly against Asp's hard scales, and she winced slightly. Meanwhile, Flashflood was fighting to keep Passion in his grasp, but he was fighting against the elements, and by now Asp was dive bombing him from above. Passion kicked out powerfully with all the strength she could muster, and flew as fast as she could to the ground. Asp slashed Flashflood's wing once more and followed Passion down to the forest floor. Passion landed rather clumsily, and it took a second for her to recover. She started lashing her tail so she wouldn't topple over just as Asp landed next to her. "You're crazy!" Passion gasped, staring at Asp. "Thanks, I get that a lot," Asp replied, grinning. "And by the way, you're welcome." Passion sighed. "Thanks." She swallowed hard, and said, "I owe you one." "So, who's that creepy SeaWing that was carrying you off?" Asp inquired. "Some random dude who's claiming he has to take me to the SeaWing Kingdom." "Huh. Fun. Anyhow, you need anymore help?" Asp asked. "Nope, I- uh- I think I'm good," Passion replied. "You don't sound so sure," Asp said. "Sorry, it's just... Why are you so weird? Were you, like stalking me the whole time?" Asp stared at her. "I don't stalk," she said simply. Passion scuffled her talons, embarrassed. "Sorry...," she muttered quietly. "Don't be. I don't anger quickly. But others do. Be careful where you tread, Passion. You never know when others will snap back." Passion lifted her head a little. Those were words of a wise dragon, not some odd 13 year old one. "Where did you learn that?" "You'd be surprised how much can come to you while just sitting alone in a room. With just your thoughts. It's nice sometimes," Asp admitted. "And although I'm different; and I accept that, being different isn't always a bad thing." Asp did a half-smile and flapped her wings. "See you round?" "Sure," Passion replied. It wasn't until the sound of Asp's wingbeats left her when she realized Flashflood was probably looking for her this instant. In a panic, she tried to camouflage, but splotches of bright yellowish gold kept bursting along her scales. "Shut up scales!" she growled frustratingly. A thump sounded, followed by the swishing sound of a tail sweeping across the forest floor and soft sound of padding talons. Passion desperately tried to camouflage again, but gold kept flashing on the tips of her wings and tail. Flashflood rounded a corner and growled at the site of Passion. Then he lunged for her, and pinned her between his talons. Passion thrashed furiously, kicking out with her hind legs and tying to scrape his scales. Flashflood didn't even flinch. "Fool!" Flashflood bellowed. "You are all fools! I knew your mother, Passion! I loved her!" He swiped his tongue over his snout before continuing. "Passion. I'm your father." Chapter 2 Passion drew back her lips into a snarl. "How stupid do you think I am?" she hissed. "I never knew my mother or father, and none of my siblings show the slightest hint of SeaWing… ness… I guess… Anyway, my point is that you can't be my father!" Flashflood let out a growl from deep in his throat. "You have a brother," he began. "A SeaWing brother. And you both have animus powers. The Rain Emerald keeps you together. Feel it." He uncurled his talons to reveal a small, green gem, reflecting the forest itself. Passion gazed at it in awe and reached out to touch it. "PASSION!!" Passion whipped her head around, bewildered as Dragonfruit came tumbling out of the dense undergrowth. ~ Sorry everyone; not finished yet! :3 ~ Category:Content (Summerleaf) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)